Opposites
by jenneliza325
Summary: No one ever thought that they would work together. But, they are here to show them they will. Fluffy, kind of, and sappy.


**Disclamer: All of it belongs to JKR. Do you really think I own it? Because if you do, then it seems you aren't quite right in the head.**

Summary: No one thought that the two of them would ever work. Well, they are here to show they will.

**Opposites**

No one ever thought that the two of them would fit together. It was a shock to every person they knew. He was seven years older than she. He was interested in adventures; taking care of dragons, gambling his life, living on the edge. She was interested in her work, safe in the Ministry, helping house elves with their rights. But, a chance encounter at the Burrow changed everything.

Hermione sat on a couch in the front room of the Burrow reading _Mansfield Park_ for what seemed like the hundredth time. She jumped in her seat as she heard Mrs. Weasley shriek. Grabbing her wand from the side table, Hermione rushed to the kitchen to see what was going on. Mrs. Weasley was jumping up and down, hugging some red-headed young man.

"Charlie! Oh, my Charlie! I'm so glad that you're home! We need to give that hair of yours a trim. You don't mind, do you? Oh, oh, oh. I'm going to go make us something to eat!" And, with that, Mrs. Weasley busied herself in the kitchen making a feast for the lone dragon keeper.

Hermione stealthily slipped back out, and gracefully ran into the wall.

"OW!"

Charlie, startled by the noise, turned around the corner, and laughed at the sight.

"Ha ha. Are you okay? Ha ha ha."

Hermione turned to face her discoverer, blushing a bright shade of red. Charlie never looked so good, as he did right then.

"Yeah," she stated, embarrassed to no end, "yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just going to excuse myself to the living room, where I can die of embarrassment. I bet you've never seen someone walk into the wall like that before. So, I'll just go now."

Hermione turned to leave, and felt an arm stop her. Charlie's blue eyes met her brown ones, and he looked concerned.

"No. Why don't you join Mum and I. I'm sure she's making more than enough stuff to eat. And, you can tell me about your adventures in the Ministry."

Unsure, Hermione thought about the invitation for a moment.

"Sure."

From that moment on, Hermione and Charlie became great friends. He understood her need for order and she understood his need for adventure. They seemed to balance each other out.

Of course, like any other couple, they had their differences. Charlie felt the need to listen to "real music" like the Weird Sisters and the Hobgoblins. Hermione happened to like others like Celestina Worbeck and the muggle music known as New Age.

Charlie also liked to feel the rush of adrenaline in his blood. Keeping and training dragons was one way he kept the adrenaline pumping. And secretly, the thought of Hermione in that dress she wore to the Ministry party last week gave him the same feeling.

Hermione didn't mind if the two of them just sat at home, playing games and escaping the Burrow for a walk to town. But, if Charlie felt the need for an adventure, she would go along with it. They had snuck off to the broom shed more than once to escape the prying eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

Yet, there were some, fans of Hermione because of her work with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the defeat of You-Know-Who, thought Charlie wasn't right for her. These crazed fans often said he was "too old," "too adventurous," or "not good enough." But, those that saw Charlie and Hermione together knew that it would all work out in the end.

About a year and a half after what came to be known as the "Wall Incident," Charlie picked Hermione up from her flat. It looked like a gloomy day, but those were both of their favorites. The sky was a gray-blue, leaving a misty appearance to everything around them. The light came through the clouds, and it started to rain slightly. Charlie held Hermione close, and apparated them to a different location.

Arriving at the new location, Charlie placed a blindfold over Hermione's eyes, and led her to a blanket spread on the grass under a birch tree near the Burrow. However, Hermione had no idea where they were. Charlie knelt in front of Hermione.

"You can take the blindfold off now."

She did so, and was shocked at the scene before her. Charlie was on one knee, and presented her with a small black box.

"Hermione, everyone thinks that we are too different to work. However, I know that we are different, because that helps us to work. I love you so much, and since you've been in my life, my life has only gotten better. I want this to continue. Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, a smirk on her face. Then, the smirk grew into a giant grin. She knew that they would work; her and him, for the rest of eternity.

"Yes!"


End file.
